An Awkward Mission
by The Moonbeam Is Watching
Summary: Sakura finally agrees to go with Naruto on a date. Sakura ends up falling for him. But so does Ino, when Naruto accidentally kisses her. Now the three are being sent on a mission... together... NaruSakuIno!
1. Chapter 1

**This one will be NaruSakuIno! Enjoy and feel free to give me suggestions.**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? Fine. I don't own Naruto. Stop rubbing it in my face!**

* * *

"Okay." Sakura sighed, finally accepting Naruto's request for a date. They were walking back from a mission, and had just entered the Konoha gates. The sweet smell of the village sneaked into their nostrils, welcoming them home.

"R-Really Sakura-chan?" Naruto couldn't believe his luck. Sakura was saying yes? "I'll pick you up at eight!" The blonde took off, leaving Sakura to sigh.

"I'd better get ready for Ichiraku Ramen…" She huffed, walking towards the hokage's office to report the mission.

* * *

A fuzz of spiky golden hair entered Ino's field of vision. Bursting into the flower shop, Naruto franticly ran up to Ino.

"Ino! I need some flowers…" Naruto said, catching his breath. The blonde woman raised her eyebrows, and stopped rearranging roses.

"For who?"

"Sakura-chan. She's going on a date with me." Naruto grinned proudly, as Ino's eyes widened.

"She said yes?" Ino asked. They were all eighteen now, and Sakura had indeed grown out of her obsession with Sasuke. But dating Naruto? The blonde woman looked at her fellow blonde. He had grown out of the orange jumpsuit, and now wore black cargo pants. His shirt was black, and he wore a red trench coat, with black flames on it. Most girls in the village were in love with him, especially since they found out he was the 4th Hokage's son. He was also much stronger than before, and could be considered at Kage level. Naruto was about two inches taller than her. Ino could consider him attractive, but at heart he was still Konoha's #1 hyperactive knucklehead ninja.

"Yeah…" Naruto scratched the back of his head. "And I need something really nice…" Ino laughed and smiled at him. She walked over to one of her new bouquet's, and picked it up, ruffling it a bit.

"Here you go. Good luck Naruto!" Ino smiled and watched the Shinobi leave the Yamanaka shop.

* * *

"Naruto!" Sakura smiled as she heard the doorbell ring. Opening it, the kunochi saw Naruto in a smart casual dress. He had a white casual shirt on, not tucked into his pants. The top two buttons weren't buttoned up, revealing a little of his toned chest. His pants were black and ironed neatly. On Naruto's feat were black suede shoes. "Wow, you look great Naruto…" She gazed at his apparel.

"So do you…" Naruto was staring at her, looking a her cherry red dress. It had straps, and was sleeveless. The elegant dress had a slit running up the side of Sakura's leg, revealing creamy skin. Snapping out of his daze, Naruto sheepishly handed Sakura the bouquet he bought, as she marveled at his manners.

"Thanks Naruto…" Sakura smiled, accepting the flowers. "They're beautiful."

"No problem." Naruto smiled, holding out his arm. She hooked hers into his. "Let's go." After a minute of walking, Sakura realized that they had passed Ichiraku's.

"Wait, Naruto, where are we going?" She asked, looking up at his face. The prankster grinned, and gave her a dumb reply.

"You'll see." Naruto flashed his trademark grin, causing Sakura to giggle. A few minutes later, the pair arrived near a lake. The moonlight shone brightly, reflecting it's beauty onto the water. There was a sakura tree, rather ironically, next to the lake. Naruto headed towards it with Sakura, and sat down on the soft grass. He leant on the tree, and Sakura followed his actions. "Kai." Naruto formed a hand seal, causing a picnic of food to appear out of thin air. Sakura was impressed.

"You kept a genjutsu on the food?" She asked in disbelief.

"Well, I made this food, and placed a genjutsu on it, then came to you house to pick you up." Naruto replied, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Sakura gazed at the food in front of her.

"You made this?" She asked. Naruto grinned, and seated himself by the food. Sakura did the same, as the two began to munch down on the delicious food Naruto cooked.

"Yeah. Ero-sennin and I always used to cook when we trained." He smiled. Sakura had to admit, the food was amazing. It could have used a little salt here and there, but she would never think a man could be able to cook like this.

"The food was amazing Naruto." Sakura patted her stomach, and sat down against the tree again. Naruto walked over to her and sat down near her. They both gazed upon the lake, enjoying it's shimmer. "The lake sure is beautiful…"

"Not as beautiful as you are Sakura-chan." Naruto grinned, putting his hands behind his head. Sakura was startled by the comment, but soon smiled at the blonde's words.

"Naruto, why did you never give up on me?" Sakura asked, curious.

"The truth is Sakura, that even if you ended up with Sasuke, I would still always love you. It's just not something I can run away from." The blonde stared up into the stars, enjoying the moment. Sakura pondered his words. Naruto rubbed his eyes, and got up. "Well, I guess we should get going Sakura-chan." He smiled, holding out his hand. Sakura took it, but instead of linking arms with Naruto, she laced her slender fingers into his. The blonde was shocked at first, but then smiled at her, and squeezed her hand once teasingly. While walking back, Naruto was surprised again, when Sakura rested her head onto his shoulder. They started to walk slower, not wanting to reach Sakura's house. Strolling silently, the two ended up reaching her doorstep.

"Thanks for the night Naruto…" Sakura looked up at him, as green met blue.

"No. Thank _you_ for the night Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled, extending his arm for a handshake. Sakura took his hand, but didn't shake it. Rather, she pulled him towards her, causing her lips to meet his. Naruto's eyes doubled size, but then closed slowly, enjoying the feeling of Sakura's warmth. Sakura was marveling at how soft and warm Naruto's lips were. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he cupped her waist gently. The two closed the space between each other. Naruto felt Sakura's ragged breathing through her nose, and withdrew from her, but Sakura seemed to have other plans however, because as soon as he parted from her, she crushed her lips back onto his, not allowing herself to break away from this new feeling. Naruto groaned, making Sakura shiver with pleasure. Finally stopping, the two teammates gazed into each other's eyes. Naruto and Sakura reluctantly pulled away from each other, as Sakura walked over and unlocked the door to her home.

"Let's do this again sometime…okay?" She smiled, and disappeared into her house. Naruto ran his fingers over his lips, remembering the kiss. The blonde jumped up, and pumped his fist into the air, doing a victory dance. He skipped down the barren streets, heading towards his apartment. On the way there, Naruto passed the flower shop. Deciding to pop by, he dashed into the doors.

"Woah!" Ino dropped her bouquet of flowers, as a young man jumped into the shop. She had been standing in front of the door, so when he ran in, he collided with her. They both fell to the floor, and accidentally felt their lips meet. He withdrew from her, and Ino found out that it was Naruto on top of her.

"Ino.. oh my god…" Naruto began, but was abruptly silenced by something crashing down on his head. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't Ino who had hit him, it was actually a huge vase of flowers, that tipped over during the commotion. There were so many flowers that Naruto was pressed down onto Ino again, kissing her once more. The two were stuck there, as Naruto tried to get the bundle of flowers off him, while struggling to contain his hormones for kissing Ino. After the flowers were removed, Naruto jumped away from Ino, who was dazed.

"N-Naruto?" She asked shakily, touching her tingling lips.

"S-Sorry!" Naruto cowered, ready for a beating. "It was an accident!" He said. It was that moment when Ino saw Naruto's shirt. It was pulled down, because of the jostle. It now revealed a bit of his chest, because the top three buttons were undone. Her lust meter for Naruto shot up.

"Why are you here?" Ino fought every urge to leap back onto the male blonde. Her hormones were directing her to, especially after the kiss.

"Well, my date with Sakura-chan… I just wanted to say that… me and Sakura kissed today. Thanks for picking the right flowers. " Naruto said proudly. "And sorry for bumping into yo-" Naruto stopped talking, because of Ino knocking him back. The blonde woman had been overthrown by instincts, causing her to pounce onto Naruto. "Ino… what are you doing?" Naruto was confused. the two were lying on the floor, flowers surrounding them, with Ino on top of him. She looked flushed, and gazed hungrily at Naruto. "Ino… what are you doing?" Naruto repeated, starting to get scared. "I-… I'm with Sakura-chan now…" Naruto stuttered, as Ino's face drew closer to his.

"Just… just one more kiss Naruto… that's it…" Ino said. As soon as she said it, she got shocked. '_I want Naruto to kiss me?… No way!… Wait...Yeah, I do…' _Ino pressed up against him.

"But Sakura-ch-" Naruto began, but never finished, as creamy lips came crashing down onto him. Ino had him trapped, under her body. He tried to get up, but gave in when Ino slipped her tongue into his mouth. The two pink muscles explored each other's domain, making sure not to miss any part of it. "Just one…" Naruto mumbled, and wrapped his arms around Ino's waist. Ino's chest pressed up against his, making both of them groan. Naruto moved down with his hands, and squeezed her ass. Ino moaned, and tugged a fistful of Naruto blonde hair. She started to press her hands onto Naruto's firm chest and abs, sculpting their shape. Naruto felt her neither regions press up against his slightly hard member, and shuddered. Ino started to press against him even more, until a man's voice was heard at the back of the flower shop.

"Ino?" Inochi's voice called. "What's that noise?" Naruto's and Ino's eyes went wide, and they hastily scrambled up, straightening their clothes.

"I dropped some flowers, but I'll fix it!" Ino called back, starting to pick up the mess that they made. Naruto rushed out of the shop, seeing Ino mouth three words:

"See you soon."

* * *

"What the crap is up with me?" Naruto was practically pulling his hair out in frustration. "How could I kiss Ino? I love Sakura-chan!" The blonde shouted, punching his bed. The Shinobi was in his tiny apartment, trying to sleep, which wasn't working out very well. "ARGH!" He threw himself out of bed, landing with a thud on the ground. "Tomorrow's going to be a long day..."

* * *

**Hiya! Sup?' Anyways, review! 2nd fic.**

**The Moonbeam is Watching... be careful...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peeps. This is another chapter... it might be a little ooc, but still... oh well. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. ~Get it through your thick head.(no offense)**

* * *

Naruto had been trying to avoid Ino and Sakura. Taking routes to make sure not to pass the flower shop, trying not to go to Tsunade's office, anything that would stop him from going insane at the thought of the two girls. The blonde was now walking down the streets, being greeted by many people. Finally arriving at his favorite Ramen stand, Naruto sighed, and plopped himself down onto a stool.

"Hello Naruto-san." Ayame smiled, showing all of her pearly white teeth. The blonde nodded weakly, and dropped his head onto the counter.

"'Miso ramen…" Naruto groaned. He ruffled his spiky hair, and took of his bandana, letting the blonde locks free.

"What's wrong?" She asked, whipping up some Miso Ramen for the blonde. "Girl problems?" She joked, chuckling lightly. Naruto nodded, and surprised Ayame. "Really?" She asked, instantaneously curious. Naruto filled her in with the details, while he licked clean an astonishing eight bowls of ramen.

"Well, I've got to go." Naruto grinned, and retied his headband. "See ya Ayame-niichan." The blonde walked out of the shop, and bumped into Sakura. _'Oh shit...'_ He thought, as Sakura chuckled, her pink hair blowing lightly in the wind.

"Hey Naruto. Where were you the whole day?" She asked, nudging him playfully. Naruto couldn't do anything but grin at his teammate. "I couldn't find you."

"Sorry Sakura-chan." Naruto grinned sheepishly, feeling a warm sensation envelope his mind. Being with Sakura alway's managed to brighten his day.

"Anyways, we have a mission. We should go to Tsunade-sama." She said, linking arms with him. Naruto blushed slightly when she rested her head onto his broad shoulder. He smiled, and pulled her closer, enjoying her warmth. When they arrived at the Hokage's office, Sakura and Naruto were forced to part.

"Hey Obaa-chan!" Naruto laughed, waving at the 5th Hokage. Immediately, she leapt over her desk and slammed into Naruto with her fist. The golden blonde was sent flying back into the wall.

"Baka!" She yelled, towering over the fallen Shinobi.

"Nice to see you too…" Naruto mumbled sarcastically, causing Sakura to giggle. Luckily, Tsunade didn't notice, and casually walked back to her grand desk.

"Your mission is to gather info on the rogue ninja, Masuyo, in the Wave. There will be a man at the Koete hotel, and he will assign you to a room." Tsunade concluded. Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"A two man cell?"

"No, your last member is a bit late actually." Tsunade explained, gesturing towards the door. As if it was rehearsed, a flustered blonde burst into the Hokage's office.

"Sorry I'm late Hokage-sama!" Ino panted, and looked up. The blonde young woman almost freaked out when she saw Naruto. The events of last night were a secret, and a one-time-only experience. Naruto's eyes widened. She was the last member?

"Sakura, Naruto, you fill Ino in with the mission. Leave as soon as possible. Dismissed." Tsunade waved them off, and reached into her ajar drawer. Pulling out a bottle of sake, the Hokage sighed contently.

"Sounds easy enough." Ino smiled. Sakura had finished briefing Ino, and was walking towards her house with the blode. Naruto had gone early, saying that he had a lot to pack. Sakura shrugged, ignoring the weird behavior of Naruto. "Well, see ya forehead!" Ino branched off towards the Yamanaka flower shop. The pink haired kunochi sighed, and walked at a quicker pace towards her house.

* * *

Half an hour later, the three were all at the gates. Naruto had been assigned as team leader, so he laid out the plans. He would go in the front of the formation, and Ino and Sakura would go on the sides, making a triangle formation. Sakura and Ino nodded, as the trio jumped away from Konoha.

"Reservation name?" The man at the hotel was asking Naruto for his information.

"Tsunade." Naruto said, remembering that she had told him it would be under her name.

"Okay, here you go." The man gave Naruto a key.

"Wait, isn't there two rooms?" Naruto started to panic.

"No. Sorry sir. The reservation is for three people in one room." The man said, pointing it out on his clipboard. Naruto thanked the man, and walked over to Sakura and Ino, who were standing patiently at the stairs. They all walked up the polished wooden stairs in silence, until they reached the floor of their room. "I'm gonna kill Obaa-chan…" Naruto muttered, opening the door. All of them marveled at the room. It had a double bed, with a pull out couch in the corner of the room. Abstract paintings covered up the walls, and antique art flooded the room with beauty. The room had an inter leading door, going into a bathroom.

"Nice room…" Ino mumbled, scanning the area. Sakura nodded her head, as Naruto threw his bag into the pull-out sofa. "I'm gonna take a shower." Ino said, walking into the bathroom. Sakura heaved a sigh, and let her aching body rest, plopping down onto the bed.

"Naruto?" She asked, looking over at her teammate.

"Hm?"

"Is this awkward for you? I mean, with Ino and me, two girls?" She asked. Naruto shook his head, and fell onto the sofa.

"No Sakura-chan." Naruto said, lying. Sakura could hear the falter his his voice, and sighed.

"Naruto-" Sakura started her sentence, but was stopped by Naruto's lips. He kissed her, and she moaned. Lowering himself, Naruto's body grazed against hers, making her shiver. Withdrawing, the blonde lowered himself near Sakura's ear.

"I'm fine Sakura-chan…" Naruto whispered into her ear, and nipped her lobe. At that moment, Ino walked out of the bathroom, looking refreshed. She blushed heavily when she saw Naruto lying on top of Sakura. Naruto looked up, seeing Ino, and jumped off Sakura. "Um, sorry." He said, blushing a bright red. Sakura got up too, as her face turned into a similar colour as her hair.

"That's… That's okay…" Ino chuckled nervously, attempting to lighten the mood. "I'm gonna look around the village." She said, dashing out of the room. Sakura sighed heavily, as Naruto laughed lightly.

* * *

Naruto lay down on his pull out bed, trying to get comfortable. The night had fallen, and Sakura was fast asleep. Ino and Naruto however, were struggling to fall unconscious. A part of Naruto wished that Ino would fall asleep too, so that he didn't have an urge to kiss her again. The silence was awkward, so Naruto decided to go and wash his face off. In the bathroom, he splashed cold water onto his face, trying to get rid of the dirty feeling he had with Ino. Suddenly, a pair of silky hands ran over his back. Immediately knowing who it was, Naruto grunted.

"Ino, stop." He whispered, turning to face his fellow blonde.

"But Naruto…" Ino hung her head down. Naruto's lust for her climbed up the scale in his mind, which made him unable to contain himself. Lunging at Ino, the shinobi pressed her up against the wall, and saw her glazed eyes. Pinning her wrists above her head, Naruto smothered Ino with kisses, causing her to moan. He let go of her wrists, and wrapped his arms around her waist instead. Ino ran her hands under Naruto's shirt, feeling his muscles. He groaned and opened his mouth slightly, allowing her tongue to feel his. Naruto lightly brushed Ino's back under her shirt with his fingertips. They pressed closer together, feeling every curve and groove in each others body. Ino went to take off Naruto's shirt, and he didn't notice, because of being too occupied with her mouth. Ino withdrew from Naruto's mouth, and pressed her slender fingers onto his abs. All of a sudden, the two heard Sakura yawn in her sleep, which made them alert of her presence. Ino and Naruto stepped away from each other reluctantly, as Naruto slipped his shirt back on. Running silently back to their beds, Ino tucked herself next to Sakura, as Naruto lay down on his bed. He definitely wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

* * *

**Yeah... so they're out on the mission now. I know that this chapter was really short, but sorry. Merry Christmas! I'm planning to do a fic with Naruto as a demon, but I'm kinda still thinking about it. Any idea's? Please? **

**Please Review!**

**The Moonbeam is Watching... He's everywhere...**


End file.
